Recuerdos al escuchar la lluvia
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Siempre que escuchaban la lluvia caer, sus recuerdos se hacían presentes, eso les hacía mantener la esperanza de volverse a ver algún día.


_**Hola y bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic ShindAka, dije que no haría uno pues no tenía idea de como iniciar, soy mala para las ideas, espero que se entienda, lo siento me emocioné de más y no dormí en toda la noche jaja.**_

 _ **Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas del Inazuma eleven go. No mentiré, me he inspirado en una canción que me gusta, solo eso. No soy muy buena escribiendo pero espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Inazuma eleven go y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Level-5.**_

* * *

 **Recuerdos al escuchar la lluvia**

* * *

Había comenzado a llover, Akane una chica de diecinueve años, abre la ventana para contemplar el cielo grisáceo, la brisa fría acariciaba su rostro, estiró la mano para sentir como caían las gotas de lluvia.

A su mente venían recuerdos de un amor pasado, se había mudado a otro país por motivos familiares y nunca pudieron estar juntos. ¿Se acordaría él todavía de ella? Se preguntaba ella pues no había nadie más en su vida y a todos los que intentaban coquetearle los rechazaba. Tenía la esperanza de que él estuviera soltero, pero pensar en lo guapo que era le hacía tener duda en el corazón.

\- Supongo que habrá encontrado a alguien- dijo para luego cerrar la ventana y buscar un álbum de fotografías entre sus cosas.

El tiempo y los años hicieron que se deteriorara pareciera como si el color de cada foto se desvaneciera poco a poco.

Cuando llovía todo se volvía mas triste y doloroso, las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas encontrando fin en la página plastificada del álbum, que luego cerró y abrazó. Atesoraba sus recuerdos.

\- Un día lluvioso como hoy hace algunos años, en el aeropuerto, ya estando sentada en el avión que comenzaba a moverse, te vi correr, intentaste despedirte, pero no llegaste a tiempo. Solo quería detener el tiempo y seguir viéndote, lucías hermoso bajo la lluvia y quería quedarme a tu lado.

* * *

Shindou Takuto de diecinueve años, tocaba el piano que estaba en su habitación perdido en sus recuerdos de un amor que nunca pudo ser.

\- Eras mi sol en este mundo blanco y negro, mi todo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de despedirme frente a frente.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y a su mente llegaron recuerdos. Cuando cursaba tercer año, hubo un baile en el instituto, todos debían llevar máscaras, él bailó esa noche con un par de chicas, pero ninguna era la que él estaba esperando.

Solitaria, algo perdida y tímida, miraba a ambos lados, los chicos la invitaban a bailar, pero ella los rechazaba, esa noche lucía muy deslumbrante y resaltaba del resto de las chicas, su corazón comenzó a latir pues estaba seguro de que era la que estaba esperando.

Se acercó y la invitó a bailar, ella no lo rechazó a él, fueron a la pista y bailaron mirándose uno al otro. Shindou sintió ese particular perfume, estaba siendo seducido por ese dulce aroma que lo rodeaba, ¿Cómo es que había caído por completo? Estaba volando muy alto, sentía tocar las nubes al lado de la chica de la cámara.

Sí, aunque llevaba esa máscara él sabía que era esa chica que siempre estaba atenta a él, no dudaba en brindarle ayuda cuando la necesitaba, ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentir algo por ella? No recordaba bien, solo pasó y tenerla cerca confirmaba que la amaba, ya que sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y su corazón se aceleraba al mirarla.

Ella pidió salir. - Llévame lejos. - dijo con su suave voz.

Salieron del lugar y caminaron por los alrededores del instituto, ella se había aferrado del brazo del chico, miraron el cielo y las estrellas brillaban como nunca.

\- Eres la chica que esperaba. - dijo él sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida- ¿En verdad soy aquella que anhela tu corazón? - preguntó.

\- ¿Puedo ver su rostro? - pidió ya que quería verla sin el antifaz que rodeaba sus hermosos ojos lila. Ella algo tímida se negó, no quería arruinar la magia del momento. - Me gustas Yamana.

Akane se sorprendió pues pensaba que no sentía nada por ella, se sonrojó, Shindo retiró la máscara del rostro de la chica y luego la suya.

Se miraron un momento, sorpresivamente él le da un beso en los labios, el primero y más dulce de los besos. Se separaron, ella lo miró con sus mejillas color carmesí, tomó su máscara. - Me tengo que ir. - dijo para luego irse corriendo.

Shindou esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegó. En tan solo unos días ella dejó de asistir al instituto, ¿la razón? se mudaría a otro país con sus padres ya que le habían ofrecido un puesto al padre de Akane.

Los compañeros de curso y del equipo de futbol lo sabían, Shindou fue el último en enterarse y peor aún fue cuando al momento de saberlo ella estaría tomando él vuelo.

No importaban las clases, el cielo estaba nublado, amenazaba con dejar caer la lluvia, salió a toda velocidad, tomó el metro y siguió a pie el resto del camino, cuando llegó ya había comenzado a llover así que estaba un tanto empapado, la buscó entre tantas personas, rogando al cielo que su vuelo no se hubiese ido ya, pero en verdad el destino estaba siendo cruel, haría lo que fuera por verla un poco más cerca.

No importaba lo que pasara, se abrió paso entre la seguridad, y salió a la pista donde el avión de la chica ya estaba en movimiento, corrió bajo la lluvia tratando de llamar su atención, gritó desesperado su nombre, ella miró por la ventana, llegó un momento en que ya no pudo, sus fuerzas se habían agotado.

El solo le diría adiós con una cálida sonrisa- Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, es una promesa.

Shindou volvió de sus recuerdos- Aún sigues en mi corazón, puedo escucharte, el sonido de la lluvia es como si me dijeras que todo estará bien.

* * *

En Inazuma seguía la temporada de lluvias, Shindo caminaba por la vereda, traía consigo un paraguas para llegar seco a su destino, a su lado pasó una chica cuyo rostro no vio pues tenía la cabeza baja, pero pudo sentirlo, o ¿es que su mente jugaba con él? Ese fragante y suave aroma lo recordaba con claridad.

Apostaría su vida por ella, la chica se detuvo pues el semáforo estaba en rojo, a tan solo unos pasos de él, se acercó y tomó su mano haciendo que ella se volteara, al verla no lo podía creer, después de tantos años ella estaba ahí frente a él.

Ella quería abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

\- Sabía que mi corazón no me estaba mintiendo, pude sentirte, tu dulce esencia.

\- ¡Shin-sama!- sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, estaba feliz de verlo.

\- Nunca me dijiste que te irías.

\- No me gustan las despedidas y menos a la persona que amo, sería algo doloroso.

\- El destino nos vuelve a unir, bajo esta lluvia de ensueño. Esperé tu respuesta y no me dijiste lo que sentías.

\- ¿Cómo podría? Me iría a otro país y te dejaría, pero supongo que tienes a alguien a tu lado.

\- A todas rechacé pues en mi corazón había lugar solo para ti. Todo este tiempo mi amor por ti ha crecido y quería decirte, pero nunca pude llamarte o escribirte.

\- Lo mismo me pasaba, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta y frente a ti, quiero corresponder tus sentimientos, hubo días en los que lloré y hallé consuelo en mis memorias, todos aquellos recuerdos en los que estuvimos juntos. Te amo y no quiero separarme de ti nunca más.

Akane soltó su paraguas y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, Shindo hizo lo mismo, rodeó la cintura de ella y se besaron bajo la lluvia que poco a poco fue cesando, el sol hizo su aparición, todo el escenario en un hermoso color naranja que apenas se iba tiñendo.

Ambos se separaron y sonrieron, tomaron sus paraguas, los cerraron y tomados de la mano siguieron caminado juntos, ya que tenían muchas cosas que hablar y tiempo que recuperar.


End file.
